criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sticks and Stones (Warrenville)/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Luke: Xander Olson, you're under arrest for the murder of Oakleigh Hall! Xander: What do you mean? I don't even know the guy, why would I kill him? Josiah: You don't know him, but you still wrote him that threat using Aesop's Fables as inspiration. Xander: So what? I've learned a lot from those books, and I can't be the only guy. Luke: 's got you figured out, we found the combat knife you hid on the tree. The one you used to cut the victim's tongue out. Xander: Come on, I'm just some guy from Canada, I couldn't have just murdered anybody. Josiah: We have the hamburger meat you left on the victim's corpse, the game's up Mr. Olson. Time to come clean! Xander: Damn it, I thought I'd get away clean from this. Xander: Fine I admit it, I killed that Oakleigh guy. Luke: But why would you do that, by all accounts this was the first time you met him. Xander: Yes, and it was one time too many. I couldn't let him get in the way of my scheme. Josiah: Scheme? What're you planning? Xander: It goes like this, I have a girl back home I've been seeing for a couple of months now. She's a part of this wealthy family that pretty much runs the city's finances. Xander: She's been a part of this money laundering scheme, and once I got word of it she and I had been working to share the loot of our plans. Xander: However, the Rosenoque police were getting a bit too close to the operation. So, she sent me here to get contact with the local crime outfits here, the esteemed Warrenville Black Market. Xander: The plan was to get contact with them so we could spread our laundering scheme worldwide, and we could avoid the police before they caught onto us. Xander: But then that gangster got word and wanted in on the operation. This was between me and my girl, and I wasn't about to split anymore profits! Luke: So you wanted to keep your share of your laundering scheme the same, so you shut him up? Xander: Indeed I did, I figured I'd cut his tongue out just to shut him up! Xander: But I gotta admit, the scene I caught him was something else. I was hoping his corpse would just blend in with the rest, but I guess you guys are smarter than I thought. Josiah: Well, sorry to put the stop to your crimes, but we don't look kindly on money laundering OR murder. You're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Xander Olson, you stand here accused of the murder of Oakleigh Hall. How do you plead? Xander: Not much of a choice, I got caught for murder and money laundering, so there ain't no way I'm innocent. Judge Blackwell: Well at least you're not trying to deny it, but why do all this in the first place? Xander: Hey, I'm not exactly Prince Charming, but my lady friend really loves me. Besides, money pretty much makes the world go round and more is always welcome in my book. Xander: I don't exactly have much cash, and if it meant she and I could get the hell away from all of this, I'd do whatever it takes. Judge Blackwell: And apparently, that even extends to bloodshed. Xander: Hey, love makes guys do crazy things. And frankly, I couldn't afford to let anyone else in on it anyway. I didn't want any squealers. Judge Blackwell: Your apathy towards life disturbs me, but I know a way to deal with you. Judge Blackwell: For your crimes, the court sentences you to 38 years in prison, to be served here. Judge Blackwell: I'll transfer the information regarding this trial over to the court in Rosenoque, to ensure this money laundering scheme is brought to an end. Xander: Wait what!?! You can't do that! Judge Blackwell: I can and I will Mr. Olson! Xander: Dammit! She's gonna be pissed at me for screwing this up! Josiah: Wow, who would've thought crimes outside of the city are pouring in here? Josiah: Xander was hell bent on seeing this money laundering scheme through to the end, even if it meant killing to keep that secret. Luke: Well now he's in prison, and the info will be sent to the authorities in Rosenoque, so hopefully they'll catch his girlfriend. Luke: In the meantime, we still have plenty of business here in Warrenville to deal with. So we better get back on track before the trail grows cold! The Heart of Darkness (7/10) Category:Dialogues